


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burlesque, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: At the turn of the 20th century, Anna, a burlesque showgirl who catches the eye of every man she meets, is certain she knows what love is. Kristoff, who spends his days working in a livery stable, has no idea. When their paths cross, they’ll learn about and teach each other the true meaning of love.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to kristoffbjorg, gabiwnomagic, ahtohallan-calling, and reindeersweaters on tumblr for listening to me yell about this lmao

As bright morning sunlight streamed through the lace curtains, Anna yawned and blinked away sleep, lazily reaching out across the silken sheets only to find the other side of the huge bed vacant. She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. “Hans?” she called out to the large, ornately decorated, but decidedly empty room.

The decorative clock above the mantle showed it to be only a bit after nine. Sliding out of bed, Anna shivered against the contact of the early morning air against her bare form. She grabbed her dressing gown off the floor and wrapped herself in it, smiling at the satin as it slid over her skin.

Hans had bought that luxurious, red dressing gown for her, so it always reminded her of him. Speaking of Hans, where was he? Anna had only been allowed to visit his home three times before, but he’d never let her spend the entire night. Did he leave her a note?

After searching rather thoroughly, Anna decided there must not have been a note and she should probably go find him instead.

Hair down and only dressed in the thin dressing gown, Anna creaked open the door and looked out into the long, lavish hallway. She closed the door behind her and went for his study. He only ever met her in there, so she knew where it was.

The fact that he’d finally allowed her to sleep in his bed with him and stay the entire night meant the _world_ to Anna. It meant he was finally opening up to the idea of spending his life with _her._ And no one else. Her heart felt light in her chest as she walked down the halls, her gown trailing on the floor behind her.

She smiled wide at a passing maid. “Good morning!” The maid stumbled slightly, the linens in her arms shifting. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Anna’s voice was chipper and she swung her arms as she went.

“ _Whore._ ” The word was quiet; hissed out as the maid passed and went on her way.

Anna froze in place, skin prickling under the delicate satin. She turned around to look at the woman, but the maid had already turned the corner. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, forcing the tears back.

Hearing comments like that was _nothing_ new – her line of work wasn’t exactly respectable – but hearing it _here? Now?_

She _wasn’t_ a whore. She was in love. And Hans loved her, too. She just needed to find him! He’d tell her how much he loved her and she’d know she was right where she belonged.

She knew she couldn’t be called ‘innocent’; not since she’d lost her virginity at fifteen. She had been through many men since then, and she enjoyed giving herself to them as long as love was involved. The only issue was that every man tended to fall out of love the morning after.

But not Hans.

She’d been seeing him for months, since the first day she noticed him at her show. He couldn’t get enough of her, visiting her at work or her home when Elsa wasn’t there. When he invited her over to his gorgeous mansion for the first time, Anna had cried out of pure joy.

He took her in his study, bending her over his desk and uttering words that would make a sailor blush. But Anna loved to please him and before she left, he gave her a beautiful golden bracelet and the promise he’d see her soon.

Anna couldn’t help but smile to herself as she walked down the hall and shook off the maid’s offending comment. Hans _wanted_ her around. He _loved_ her.

Reaching his study, Anna knocked politely on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in.”

She grinned and opened the door, slipping into his study. “Good morning, my love.”

“Anna!” Startled, Hans jumped up from his chair, rushing over to the door and closing it behind her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her further into the room. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, turning on her. “Walking around these halls – wearing _that._ ”

“I...I’m sorry.” Feeling her heart sink in her chest, Anna gazed up at him. “I couldn’t find you when I woke up. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sighing, Hans let her go and leaned against his heavy, mahogany desk. “The help talks. I can’t have you wandering the halls for everyone to see.”

“I’m sorry,” Anna said again, looking down to the floor.

Pushing himself off the desk, Hans came over and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m the only one who should see you like this.”

“I know.” Anna smiled up at him. “I just missed you, is all. Thank you for letting me sleep here.” He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

“Well, my wife returns from her visit with her parents today, so it cannot happen again, of course.” Hans sat back behind his desk, picking his pen back up.

“...oh, right. No, of course not.”

“Don’t look so sad, dove.” Smiling at her, Hans balanced the thick pen between his fingers. “I’ll visit you soon.”

“Will you come see the show tonight?”

“I’m much too busy for that, I’m afraid. Besides, I really shouldn’t be seen on that side of the city too often; you understand.”

Anna nodded, feeling dejected. Yes, Hans was a busy and important man; of course he didn’t have time to see her show.

“I know what you need.” Sliding a drawer in the desk open, Hans pulled out a velvet box. He stood up and walked over to her, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous pink and white cameo pendant.

Anna gasped. “Oh, Hans! It’s _beautiful._ ”

“A beautiful necklace belongs around the neck of a beautiful woman.” Sliding her lose hair over her shoulder, Hans stood behind her to fasten the necklace around her throat.

Anna grinned and lifted her hand to touch the pendent, feeling the weight of it. She sighed when Hans’ lips found her neck. “I...I thought your wife…” Her words died out as his hand slid up her body, slipping under the top of the robe to grab one of her breasts.

“She won’t be back until late afternoon.” Hans spoke against her neck, pushing himself against her. “I’d love to see what this necklace looks like without this pesky gown in the way.” His hands began to untie the loose knot keeping it closed.

“Hans?” Anna asked as the gown slipped off her shoulders. “You do love me, don’t you?”

“You know I do,” he said simply, tossing the gown to the floor.

Anna giggled and blushed as he turned her around, his eyes hungrily spanning her body. “I love you, too.”

“Dear, what did I say about talking?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Right; no talking while lovemaking. It distracts you.”

“Good girl. Now get on your knees.”

\------

The sun had finally dipped below the sky as Kristoff secured the last horse in its stall, gently patting its neck as he picked up his lantern.

The livery yard grew quiet as lanterns were blown out and men yawned as they headed home.

Kristoff walked to the back of the stables, securing his cap and smiling as Sven nickered, bucking his head when he saw him. “Hey, buddy.” Stroking his nose, Kristoff spoke to the horse before placing the lantern on the ground. “Sorry I didn’t get to see you much today. Got a bunch of new mares in.”

Sven whinnied then, gently knocking against Kristoff’s hand with his nose.

“No,” Kristoff laughed. “I’m not going to take you to see them. They’re way above your station; sorry bud.”

Snorting, Sven turned away and backed into his stall.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Kristoff grinned when the horse turned his head slightly to glare at him.

Sven just snorted again and looked away as if he refused to acknowledge the person by his stall.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that, I guess you don’t want these.” Pulling a few carrots out of the sack hanging on his shoulder, Kristoff held up the treat as Sven practically whipped around and trotted back up to him, neighing. “Oh, so _now_ you want to talk to me?” Sven just bumped his arm until Kristoff relented a carrot and fed it to the animal.

While Kristoff enjoyed working with all the animals, his favorite time of the day was when they closed up and he got to spend a few moments alone with his thoughts and his own horse. “Someday I’m gonna get a place big enough to keep you myself,” he promised, giving Sven another carrot. “It’s just gonna take some time.” Moving to the city meant more work opportunities, but less space. The little room he lived in below a butcher shop was barely big enough for him, much less a horse. “Okay, a lot of time. Though you _are_ going to have to give up the carrot habit. Do you know how expensive these are? Either you cut back or get a job yourself.” Sven just whinnied and knocked Kristoff’s sack off his shoulder. “Nope, sorry. That was it.”

“Bjorgman.”

Kristoff turned around at the sound of his name, catching sight of the three middle-aged men that stood by the adjacent stall. “Anders.” He addressed the one that spoke.

“Felland’s holding a cock fight tonight. You interested?”

Shifting his sack back onto his shoulder, Kristoff raised a brow. “When have I ever been interested?”

“Good call. Felland’s a cheating bastard, anyway.”

“What do you want?” Kristoff was the type to stick to himself; most of the other men who worked in the yard didn’t provide the kind of company that he was interested in. Gambling as well as cock and dog fights were held at least every other night once the stable closed for the day.

“Let him be,” the second man, Ose, said. “I told you this was a waste of time.”

Crossing his arms, Anders looked at Kristoff directly. “Those of us who ain’t interested were thinkin’ ‘bout catching a show.”

“Okay?” Picking up his lantern, Kristoff gave Sven one last pat on the neck before turning to leave. “That all?”

Iven, the last man, rolled his eyes. “What do you think of fillies, Bjorgman?”

Confused, Kristoff sighed. He just wanted to get back to his tiny room and get some sleep. “I don’t get to work with the younger ones as much, so –”

“Not horses,” Iven specified. “ _Girls._ ”

Eyes widening in understanding, Kristoff choked on air. “ _Oh._ Oh. That – _that_ kind of show. No, ah, no. I’m alright.”

“Like I said,” Ose said, shrugging, “waste of time. Meet you outside,” he said to the other two, then walked back down the line of stalls.

“Listen, Bjorgman,” Anders said, leaning against an empty stall. “You’ve been here – what – two months?”

“Three.”

“Exactly. And all we’ve seen you do is work and talk to that horse of yours. We’re just lookin’ out for ya. Think you should have some fun.”

“Doesn’t sound like fun.”

“And how would you know?” Iven asked, taking a cigarette out of a case before striking a match to light it. “Since you’ve never been to one.” He blew smoke out of his mouth.

“Who says I haven’t been to one?”

Iven smirked and took another drag. “I’m willing to bet you haven’t seen a tit since you last sucked on your mother’s.”

Dropping his bag to the ground, Kristoff curled his hands into fists. “You should shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” He hoped the blush he felt creeping up his neck didn’t undermine his threat.

“Hey.” Anders stepped in, holding his hands up. “Relax, both of you. This is just a bit of fun. Iven, leave the kid alone if he doesn’t want to come.”

Iven threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before leaving.

“He really shouldn’t smoke in here,” Kristoff mumbled, watching the older man’s retreating back. “This place is filled with hay.”

“This is what I’m talkin’ about,” Anders said, looking back to Kristoff. “You need to lighten up.”

“I’m fine.”

“Look, you’re young. You should have some fun before you settle down; that’s all I’m sayin’.”

Kristoff glanced at Anders’ hand, the gold band glinting on his finger in the lamplight. “Does your wife know you go to those kinds of things?”

“Wait ‘til you’re married,” Anders said bluntly, stepping back. “You’ll understand then. Anyway, you comin’ or not?”

Kristoff thought for a moment, taking a quick glance at Sven. He knew how to have fun. Of course he did, he just didn’t have the time for it. He had to work and make sure he was well rested for work. He couldn’t stay out all night doing God-knows-what. He didn’t want to, anyway. But…

He thought about his plan for the night. Head back to that little room, eat whatever food he had left over, and hunker down for the night like he’d done every night for the past three months. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try, just once, something different. If he didn’t like it, he could always leave.

“How much does it cost?” he asked, thinking of the meager amount of food he had left. He should probably buy more.

A smile spread across the older man’s face. “Worth every penny.”

Grabbing his bag off the ground, Kristoff bid goodnight to Sven one last time before putting out the lantern and following Anders out.

As he left the yard, he could hear the cock fight start up somewhere behind the stables. A group of eight men waited outside and a few smacked Anders playfully on the back.

“You got the pup to come!” Ose said, amazed.

“He’s going to come, alright.” Iven laughed and the rest of the men did, too.

Kristoff just flushed and gritted his teeth, feeling small even though he was just as tall or taller than the rest of the group and definitely bigger.

“Don’t worry,” Anders said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’ll be a night for the books. Let’s head off.”

Following the men from the yard and deeper into the city, Kristoff gripped the rope of his sack in his hands, making sure it was secure on his shoulder.

When two young women passed their group, Kristoff accidentally made eye contact with one, and she whispered something in her companion’s ear, causing them both to giggle. Blushing, he looked down at his feet as he walked.

Kristoff didn’t know entirely what he agreed to, but he regretted it as soon as they came up upon a brick building, lanterns illuminating a banner reading _Fun and Fillies_ that hung by the entrance. Plucky piano music and laughter filtered out onto the street. “I...I don’t know –”

“C’mon, Bjorgman,” Iven said, shoving his shoulder. “Live a little. Give the man your money and get inside.”

Having gone so far already, Kristoff handed over a few coins to the man at the door, who tipped his hat at him.

Entering the venue, Kristoff was immediately shoved to his right as a brawl had broken out by the entrance. The large room had red lamps lighting the stage, giving the air a rosy glow. Men crowded the room, laughing and drinking as woman with made-up faces and dresses that showed their shins walked around with trays of drinks.

Some kind of comedy sketch was being performed – women in short dresses and masks made silly motions and pretended to hit each other as people laughed.

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked over to see Ose. “Glad you came, eh?”

Before he could even formulate a response, a dark-haired woman with a low-cut bodice passed in front of him carrying a tray that balanced multiple beer bottles. “Thirsty, handsome?”

Kristoff just gripped his bag tighter, gulping as he looked to the ground, heat building up between his shoulders.

“Sure am,” Iven said, grabbing a bottle off the tray and the others followed suit. They laughed and toasted as she left, commenting on her chest _quite_ loudly.

Kristoff shook his head as Anders handed him a drink. Cigar smoke filled the air as the laughter grew more raucous.

The comedy skit ended and the women bowed to the cheering crowd before a heavy red curtain closed in front of them.

“Let’s have another round of applause for our farcical fillies!” An announcer stepped out on the front of the stage, an older man with a bowler hat and mustache. He grinned as the audience clapped once more, then he made a motion to settle down. “However, it’s no surprise who you’re all here to see tonight.”

Whistles and cheers sounded out through the crowd.

“C’mon, lets move to the front,” Anders said, turning towards Kristoff.

“I...right here is fine.”

“Suit yourself, then.”

Kristoff tried to shrink his giant form as the others moved closer to the front of the stage, but to no avail. He felt awkward and cramped and he _knew_ this was a bad idea. Why did he agree to this? He didn’t even know. To try something new? To have fun? Well, he was going right back to his routine life after this; it was comfortable.

He drifted toward the back of the crowd, hoping he could sneak out unnoticed without too much heckling from the rest of the men from work. The announcer had been saying something else, but Kristoff wasn’t paying any attention until he got to the back of the room.

“But I figure you’ve heard enough from me! Who’s ready for the event of the evening?”

The audience cheered again at his intriguing promise.

“So, without further ado, I present our little songbird...Miss Anna Arendelle!”

An _uproarious_ applause went through the crowd. More whistling followed as the announcer stepped off the stage.

“What I wouldn’t give for a piece of her,” a man to Kristoff’s right said.

“I bet she tastes _delicious,_ ” another replied, his smile revealing two rows of blackened teeth.

Kristoff was looking around for another exit besides the front door when the curtain on the stage was pulled open seemingly by magic. The voice that rang from the stage caused Kristoff to freeze in his tracks. And the woman... _God above._

“Hello, Gentlemen!” Her voice was sweet and chipper. She sat on a swing in the middle of the stage, her red curls filled with feathers and pinned atop her head, tendrils falling onto her _bare_ shoulders.

Hoots and hollers left the mouth of every man in the room besides Kristoff. He suddenly forgot how to breathe, much less speak.

“I’ve been given the privilege of performing for you fine folk tonight, but I’m rather nervous.” She put her hand against her chest in a pained motion. “You lot wouldn’t be here to hear little ol’ _me_ sing, would you?” Her red lips curved up in a teasing grin.

The room practically shook with volume and she laughed as she stood up off the swing.

All of Kristoff’s blood drained from his head. Her _bare legs_ were on _full_ display. Her red and black costume didn’t leave much to the imagination and he felt his throat go dry.

She turned around; the bustle of her costume covered in feathers as she slightly shook her pert, _perfect_ bottom. The screams of the men around him didn’t shake Kristoff remotely as much as the woman on stage. _Anna._

She looked over her shoulder and grinned seductively at the adoring crowd. “Well, since you all asked so nicely, I suppose I could put on a show for you.”

Through the cheers, one voice yelled out above the others. “I ain’t ever fucked a redhead before!”

Laugher rang out throughout the room and Kristoff blinked, pulling himself out of his reverie as anger bubbled up inside of him. Who had said that?

But Anna just laughed and flipped a curl over her shoulder. “That’s because a little boy like you couldn’t handle it.”

The men laughed harder as Kristoff watched one man in the crowd slink away to the side, head down.

“Show us your cunt!” another man called out, laughing with the crowd.

“Show me that pencil you call a prick, first. Then we’ll talk.”

Again, laugher was thrown in the direction of the crude man and Anna stood tall on the stage, giggling as she put her hands on her hips.

A smile crept onto Kristoff’s face. These men were _deplorable,_ but she took it in stride and threw their vulgar words right back at them. _Feisty,_ he thought.

“With _that_ out of the way,” Anna called out, rolling her eyes dramatically, “how about I give you boys a show?”

Piano music started up and the men cheered and clapped. Unconsciously, Kristoff began to wade slowly through the crowd as she began to sing.

“ _My lovey-dovey baby,_ ” Anna crooned, her voice pulling him to her like a siren’s call. “ _I boo-hoo-hoo for you._ ”

Kristoff felt his breathing slow as he made his way to the edge of the stage, watching her as she sang, her pale legs carrying her confidently. He dropped his pack to the ground, never taking his eyes off her. He was so close now. He could see the freckles that covered her shoulders. Her ankles were peppered with them, too. His eyes trailed up her legs; she had freckles on her knees, her _thighs._ He wondered just how much of her was covered in them.

“ _I used to be your tootsie-wootsie, then you said doodly-doo._ ” She bent over the swing, arching her back as she let her bottom raise in the air.

Whistles and calls and pleas filled the air, but Kristoff felt lightheaded. A shock went down his spine as his body began to react. He felt disgusting, absolutely vile, but he grew hard at an alarming rate and tried to pull on his trousers to hide it.

“ _I miss the hanky-panky each nighty-night at three,_ ” Anna sang as she slid off the swing, crawling to the edge of the stage on her hands and knees.

The men around Kristoff went absolutely _feral_ , but he couldn’t move. He gaped at Anna on the stage, his jaw snapping shut when a pair of teal eyes met his brown ones. She saw him. _She saw_ _him!_ She even smiled at him and began to crawl his way.

“ _Come back my lovey-dovey baby._ ” She was only inches from his face.

Kristoff couldn’t think or breathe or move. His face flushed and he could smell her floral perfume as well as count the freckles that danced across her cheeks. Against his will, his eyes dipped down. He could see her spotted shoulders...and down the front of her costume. The tops of her breasts were covered in freckles as well.

Kristoff felt his body heat spike. This was wrong. It was horribly, horribly wrong, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from her chest which threatened to spill out of the red and black corset. She must have noticed, for she pulled her arms tighter against her torso, pushing her breasts up.

“ _And coochie-coo with me,”_ she sang, the men going wild around them, but Kristoff drowned them out.

All he heard and all he saw was Anna.

She plucked a small, white feather out of her hair and gently tapped his nose with it. “ _Come back my lovey-dovey baby and coochie-coo with me,_ ” she repeated, her blue eyes shining with laughter as she let the feather go, and Kristoff scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor.

He caught the feather in his grasp, but when he looked back up, Anna was standing again, finishing her song. Gripping the feather in one hand, Kristoff pulled on his trousers once more, trying to lesson how stiff he was, but it was useless.

He watched Anna as she placed a heeled foot on the swing, one of her small hands grabbing the rope while the other slid down her body, resting just above the apex of her thighs.

Kristoff trembled as her eyes found his once more and she winked at him. Her red lips sang, but all he could think about was kissing them. He’d never kissed anyone before; never even had the urge. But, _God,_ something new came over him and he didn’t know what to do.

Anna finished her song and bowed as everyone clapped and whistled.

Kristoff stood stock still, dirty images running through his mind: Holding her close. Kissing her. Kissing down her slender neck. Kissing her beautiful breasts. Kissing up her freckled thighs. Kissing what lay between those thighs – his cock twitched and he shifted, trying not to draw attention to his condition.

He didn’t want to be this type of man; he didn’t want to slaver over a woman like a dog over meat. But his body was tight and tense and he’d never been so hard in his life.

Anna bowed again before leaving the stage and Kristoff swore she waved her fingers at him as she made her way to the wings. “I’ll be back!” she promised the crowd with another wink.

As soon as she was gone, a group of girls entered the stage, all in various stages of undress, and the crowd roared up again, but Kristoff stepped back, trying to take deep breaths as he grabbed his bag, turned around, and shoved his way to the door.

He had to get out of there.

The fresh air felt amazing as he pushed through the front door. He gulped in the night air, letting the breeze cool his overheated body. _What_ happened to him in there?

Stiff and sweaty, Kristoff rushed home as fast as he could. The streets shifted between bustling and quiet, but he kept his head down the entire way. The butcher shop was closed, so it was dark as he fumbled down the wooden steps in the back, unlocking the door before throwing his pack inside and slamming the door behind him.

The one small window let moonlight into the sparse room as Kristoff collapsed into his small, rickety bed. He reached a hand into his right pocket and felt the soft feather slide delicately between his calloused fingers.

All he wanted was sleep – normalcy – but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Anna.

Her strong laugh and gorgeous smile. Her wide, expressive eyes. Her long, freckled legs. Her round breasts. Her small waist. Her perky bottom as she moved across the stage.

Kristoff wanted to touch her. He wanted her to touch him.

Feeling the familiar stir in his trousers again, he sat up, refusing to act on the heat that was building in his belly. He had touched himself before, when the nights were especially long or lonely, but there was never anyone in mind. He would stroke himself until release, the feeling of his hands enough to finish him off.

But now he imagined Anna taking him in her small, perfect hands and pumping him up and down. Or her beautiful, red lips wrapping around him as she sucked. Or getting to thrust into the exhilarating mystery of what lay between her legs as she cried out his name beneath him.

Kristoff groaned as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. _No._ She was a woman he didn’t know. She couldn’t call out his name; she didn’t _know_ his name. And besides that crucial fact, she was a woman who deserved respect. He wasn’t going to defile her name or image simply because he couldn’t control himself.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and promptly sat on his hands, taking deep breaths and trying to force the filthy thoughts from his mind. But how could he simply forget about the most beautiful woman he had ever seen?

He couldn’t. He had to see her again.

\------

Anna _loved_ performing. The lights, the piano, the way the cigar smoke created a smoky, theatrical haze over the audience, the adoring crowd.

Anna loved the crowd. Of course, there were men who screamed out insolent and crass words at her, but she admired her fiery and quick-witted responses when the rest of the crowd laughed _with_ her, not at her. When she sang and danced, she felt on top of the world as her devoted audience sang her praises in turn.

Mostly, she loved her admirers. They’d come and go, catching her show nightly at the front of the stage before they eventually moved on to another sultry songstress, but when they were there, Anna enjoyed the hell out of performing for them specifically. She knew it wasn’t humble of her to say, but she liked being wanted. Having men come back over and over just to see her was both thrilling and good for the show.

She put on an especially racy act and they brought in more money. It was an ideal situation for everyone.

Her most recent devotee was an older gentleman who always paid more at the door for the assurance that he could get to the front of the stage. No one was going to tell him it wasn’t necessary. However, Anna hadn’t seen him for a few days.

Most of the audience was shrouded in black except for those right at the base of the stage. It was possible he moved farther back. Or maybe he died.

Either way, Anna shrugged it off and continued to perform as she always did. At least, until she noticed someone new.

He blended in with the rest of the men at first – just another face in the crowd. But when he caught her eye, she played with him a little.

He was likely only a few years her senior and rather attractive, with slightly messy blonde hair that stuck out from under his flat cap, a wide nose complimented by a strong jaw, and incredibly broad shoulders. His brown eyes were wide and, frankly, he seemed a bit frit of her, but that made the game more fun.

He was easy to make blush and Anna enjoyed toying with him as she increased her level of movement on the stage.

She didn’t think much more about him until she saw him again the following night. He was in the front row again, looking just as flustered as before, so she gave him a teasing smile and watched his face go red as a beet faster than she’d ever seen.

Night after night, she noticed him there, eyes unsure and anxious as he gazed at her and a series of emotions flickered over his face so fast that Anna didn’t have the time to decipher them. If he didn’t show up one night, he was always back for the next, staying long enough for her first act, but when she came out to perform again, he was gone.

After a fortnight of this, Anna considered him to be her new admirer. She loved to tease him, picking him from the crowd and getting close enough to where she could see his breathing stop. She knew his type from a mile away.

There were two kinds of men who watched her show: those with plenty of experience who know what they want and how they want it and virginal farm boys who fall in love with the first woman who shows him her ankles.

This young man was definitely the latter and Anna was grateful for it. He’d certainly move on like the rest of them, but for the moment, making him flush and squirm under her sultry gaze was rather a lot of fun.

One night, Anna sat at one of the vanities backstage, humming to herself as another act performed. She untied the strips of rags in her hair and marveled at the curls that unfurled with each pull of the cloth. She pinned a few strands back, but let most of the curls fall freely; the green of her costume complimented the red in her hair so well she wanted to keep most of it down. Besides, it was more intimate that way.

Another showgirl helped lace up her corset as Anna made up her face, applying rouge as she prepared for her first act of the night. She painted her lips a bright red and practiced her smile, turning this way and that as she grinned at herself over her shoulder. Yes, this would do.

The other act finished and the girls ran off the stage as the curtain closed. Anna stood up and adjusted her corset, ready to go. She smiled as she heard the crowd’s uproar when she was announced.

She walked out onto the stage, leaning sensually against the tree prop that was placed in the middle. She grinned brightly when the curtain opened, waving at the audience before quickly flicking her gaze down to the edge of the stage, curious if a certain man was there. Sure enough, he was.

“Good evening, gentlemen!” she greeted, making sure to swing her hips as she walked downstage. The cheer that went through the room rumbled like thunder.

That was another interesting thing about the new boy: he never cheered. Or clapped. She never saw him make any noise at all.

Regardless, she put on her best smile and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “You know,” she started, projecting for the whole room to hear. “I was laying in my bed last night...and I felt _awfully_ chilly. It sure is cold in there.”

Whistles and calls rippled through the audience as more than a few men yelled out offers for her to share with them.

She laughed, playing up their desperation. “I was hoping one of you would offer up his assistance.” She looked down at the quiet blond in the front, winking at him and grinning as he went red and looked to the floor.

Walking over to the edge of the stage, Anna dropped to her knees, leaning closer to the shy man. “What about you, big boy?” she whispered, pushing out her chest. “Will you help keep my bed warm?”

His eyes widened. Anna smirked as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. He was legitimately shaking. Poor boy; he looked like he was about to pass out.

Heckles and pleas from the crowd begging for her attention caused Anna to stand back up, giving the quivering man beneath her another wink before turning to address the audience she couldn’t see. “This is for all you gentlemen!”

The music started up and Anna turned around, swinging her hips as the whistles grew in intensity. “ _I don’t know why I am so very shy,”_ she sang, looking over her shoulder as she rolled it. “ _I was always so demure._ ”

She turned back around to face the crowd, pulling her arms into herself as if she were nervous. They seemed to like it when she pretended to be timid and callow. Her heels clipped along the stage as she sang and pulled out a small fan from in-between her breasts.

The crowd went wild as she flipped it open.

“ _All my life I’ve never kissed a man; I’ve never even winked an eye._ ” She fanned herself, hiding half her face before she snapped it shut. “ _But now I’d like to break the ice. So how’d you like to try?_ ” She slid the fan back into her corset, bending her knees as her bottom nearly touched the stage.

She looked to the blond man and smiled. “ _How’d you like to spoon with me? How’d you like to spoon with me?_ ” Men’s cheers nearly drowned out the piano, but Anna knew all her acts by heart. She moved to the tree, running her hands down it. The audience liked to imagine themselves as the props she handled.

“ _Sit beneath an oak tree large and shady; call me little tootsie-wootsie baby._ ” She rubbed her bottom against the tree prop, letting her hands slid up the grip the branches. “ _How’d you like to hug and squeeze?_ ” She arched her back, jutting her chest out as she rubbed sensually against the prop.

As she expected, the room was alive with nose as men stomped their feet and shouted. And, also as she expected, the quiet man was – well – quiet; his shoulders tense as he went pale when she met his eye. “ _Dangle me across your knees…_ ” She pushed herself off the tree, standing to the side and placing her hands on her knees, thrusting her rear out in the way she knew drove them crazy.

“ _How’d you like to spoon with me?_ ” Anna continued her song, making sure to accentuate her body as she danced. Most of her time was dedicated to her breasts and bottom, but men liked plenty of leg as well. The screams of the men drowned out the rest of the song, but she didn’t mind one bit.

As the song ended, Anna looked down to the brown-eyed admirer. She walked closer to him, but staring down at him, she nearly forgot the last few notes.

His eyes were still wide, but there was something deep in their darkness. Was that always there? Had she missed that before? Why did it feel as though he was looking through her, not simply at her?

Anna’s song drifted off as the man, still trembling, slowly reached into his vest pocket. It was a simple brown vest unbuttoned to reveal an equally simple white button-up, both slightly covered in dust and dirt. And from his pocket he pulled out a simple, but beautiful, purple crocus.

_What?_

The cheers of the crowd faded into the background, as did the sound of the piano. He...he had brought her a flower?

He looked bashful as he held it out slightly, not meeting her eye as he looked to the side, his face going red again. He kept his arm close enough to his body as to still offer it to her, but he wasn’t encroaching on her stage space.

Slowly, for once ignoring the whistles and howling, Anna crouched down, trying to inspect the man’s face.

He had a slight dusting of freckles across his nose. His eyes met hers briefly before looking away again. Anna couldn’t help but find his sheepish expression rather endearing.

“Uh…” his voice came out slightly gruff, so he cleared his throat. It was a bit difficult to hear him over the crowd, so Anna leaned in closer. “This...this is for you. If – well – if you want it. You don’t have to...a-accept it, of course.”

His voice was quiet, but it was so soothing, like the breeze on a warm summer’s night. He was clearly nervous, trying to look at her, but glancing away as soon as he succeeded.

Anna smiled. A genuine smile; not a performance one. She reached out and gently took the flower from his fingers. She put it up to her nose and sniffed; it was as sweet as his gesture. “Thank you,” she said, hoping to get another look at his eyes.

He did look at her then, a small, slightly lopsided grin appearing on his face. “I…” He must have realized his hand was still out, because he dropped it back to his side. He didn’t say anything else.

Anna knew she needed to get off the stage, so she stood up, crocus in hand. She gave him another authentic smile before remembering the rest of the audience and turned to grin at them, her lips curing into a well-practiced, alluring smirk.

As she walked off the stage, she brought the flower back up to her nose again.

The rest of the night went exactly as it always did. She performed a couple more songs and changed into different costumes, and by the time the night was coming to a close, she was exhausted.

She collapsed onto a stool backstage, grabbing a fan to cool herself off. There were still a few acts before the end of the show and backstage was _stifling_.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and Anna jumped up and turned around, smiling when she realized it was Hans. “Hans! What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He pulled her into his grasp, kissing her as he began to pull her toward an empty section of the back.

“I missed you,” Anna said as his lips found her neck and his hands roughly grabbed her breasts. “I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Turning her around, Hans went back to her neck, pulling her waist to him so he could rub against her. “I’ve been busy,” he muttered, a hand running down her front until it slid between her legs. “But I missed you, Anna. I missed your body.”

“Hans…” Slowly, Anna detangled herself from his grasp, turning around to rest her hands on his chest. She gave him a small smile. “I didn’t know you came to see my show! That was so sweet of you. Did you enjoy it?”

“Hm? Oh, I couldn’t make it for the whole thing, dove. Someone let me in from out back.”

A slight wave of disappointment washed over Anna as he leaned down to kiss her again, grabbing her bottom. “How – how have you been?” Anna asked against his cheek as he went for her jaw.

Hans pulled back, a slight frown on his face. “I’ve been exhausted, actually.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing to worry about now that you’re here.” He pulled her hips against his and leaned down to her ear. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Anna pulled back, biting her lip. “I’m really tired, too. I...I think I just need to rest for a bit. But I would love if you stayed.”

He let her go, eyes darkening. “I came all the way out here to visit you. Forgive me for expecting gratitude in return.”

“What? No, Hans, I am _so_ happy you’re here! Honest! I’ve just had a long night, that’s all.”

Leaning against a prop table, Hans shrugged. “I took time out of my busy schedule to come and see you. I’ve had a horribly stressful few days and I _thought_ you would understand and want to help me feel better, but I suppose not. And here I thought you loved me, but if that’s not the case –”

“No!” Gripping at his arms, Anna leaned against him. “I love you _so_ much. I’m sorry. How can I help? I know you hate it when you’re stressed.”

Slowly curling his fingers around the back of her neck, Hans grinned and kissed her cheek. “Do that thing that I like.” Anna nodded as he spoke in her ear. “Let’s go find a dressing screen, yes?”

Anna led him to an area full of tarps and sacks and took him behind a dressing screen. She did whatever Hans told her to, making sure to stay as silent as he liked her to be. The ground was coarse and rough, but she wouldn’t complain.

He left right after, quickly getting dressed as she sat up from her position on the floor. “You are _incredible,_ ” he said as he kissed her cheek once more. “I’ll see you soon, dove.” Then he was off.

Anna sat behind the screen for a while, listening to the faint sounds of the last act performing on stage. She wished he was able to stay and lay with her, but she knew he was busy. He _did_ take time out of his night to come and see her, so she shouldn’t be ungrateful.

After wiping her face clean and changing into sensible street clothes, Anna noticed the crocus she’d left on the vanity.

She slipped it into the folds of her long skirt before heading out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Anna sings are 'Lovey-Dovey Baby' from the film Newsies and 'How'd You Like to Spoon with Me?' from the musical The Earl and the Girl.
> 
> Newsies takes place in 1899 and The Earl and the Girl was written in 1905, while this fic takes place during the the middle of the two in 1902. (They were really into baby talk in songs back then - it was weird.)


End file.
